wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dziedzictwo (Mniszkówna)/25
|Dziedzictwo | autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Powieść | poprzedni=Wagon kolejowy, 27 lipca | następny=31 lipca | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Uchanie, 30 lipca Wczoraj powróciłem do domu i zastałem wszystko dobrze, nie według logiki Kuby, lecz prawdziwie. Ojciec zdrów, Kalinowski — rekonwalescent, stangret i pastuch mają się lepiej. Ganiewicz gospodaruje z zapałem. Jestem zadowolony i pełen dobrych nadziei... Żniwa w pełni. Plon zapowiada się obfity, lipy kwitną i ronią takie aromaty, że głowę tracę... A ty Teruś na południu napawasz się cudzą przyrodą, kiedy u nas tak pięknie? Słońce zalewa pola potopem złotych blasków. Upał — „żar z nieba leci” mówią kosiarze. Ale jakże bogato na polach, wszędzie złotogłów, złote lamy! Chrzęst kłosów łaskoczący nerwy rolnikowi nasuwa nadzieję ponętnych, zmysłowych rozkoszy, marzycielowi udziela nieskończonych natchnień, które jednak muszą mieć w sobie gorętsze iskry od błękitnych rojeń, gdyż są od nich bardziej żywiołowe. Namiętny dreszcz budzą te pola rzęsiste, złote, srebrne, malachitowe, przetkane purpurą kraśnych maków niby królewski płaszcz haftowany rubinami... Zapala się ogień we krwi, nozdrza rozdyma pragnienie, wchłania się w piersi tę otchłań dojrzałych łanów jakby dzwon leczniczy. Ale nie działa on ożywczo, przeciwnie osłabia zmysłową lubieżnością, rozgrzewa temperament i zbyt niebezpieczne nasuwa wizje... Wizje ust twoich malinowych, dziewczyno moja... Na Demonie skarogniadym, wrzącym jak wodospad gorących źródeł buszowałem po polach, nie jak rolnik, lecz jak szaleniec-fantasta. Skierowałem lśniącego od potu ogiera w najwyższy i najbardziej gęsty łan pszenicy, jeszcze nie ruszony, trzymając się z dala od warczących żniwiarek i kosiarzy, by nikt mnie nie widział i nie ogłosił wariatem. Demon rozumiał mnie. Szedł wolno, prychając, nogi stawiał z wdziękiem i lekkością rasową, może rozumiał, że fantazji pana nie trzeba zbytnio nadużywać, bo szkoda smakowitych kłosów. Piersią roztrącał sypkie, złote trzęsienia rozchwianej fali jak lewiatan prujący wzburzone bałwany. Zapienionymi wargami chwytał suchoszelestny kłos i w dzwoniącym wędzidle przeżuwał. Zamieć burzy poszumnej otoczyła nas ze wszech stron, kaskady kłosiste osypały stalowe nogi Demona, tuliły się do moich butów drażniące, rozkoszne! Och, rozkoszy ma się pełną pierś wśród tych łanów iskrzących się słońcem. Do duszy wpływa radość i szał, upojenie i jakby tęsknota i wiara — wszystko, czym oddycha szerokoboska przyroda. Unosiła mnie fantazja w tym potopie chlebodajnym. Nagle Demon gwałtownie uskoczył w bok... Zdziwiony wstrzymałem go silnie na miejscu. Jak się okazało, przestraszyła go czerwona główka Lodzi Zagajanki, która oto wychyliła się z pszenicy. Dziewczyna miała krasne, roześmiane usta, ale w chabrowych jej oczach był przestrach. — Dla Boga! Ten smok zwali panicza! Patrząc na dziewczynę, uspokajałem Demona. — Po coś tu przyszła, Lodka? Co? Patrzyła mi w oczy i jęła się kręcić, przeginać po swojemu. — Dla panicza tu przyszłam, zobaczyłam z daleka i gnałam na przełaj bez pszenicę, by choć popatrzyć. Tak już dawno... panicz... i nie spojrzy na mnie... Czy ja tak zeszkaradniała? Szelma dziewka! — Umykaj Lodka, bo jak puszczę konia, to cię stratuje... — Ej, nie! — zaśmiała się kokieteryjnie. — Panicz ta nie taki zły... ja wiem! Podsunąłem Demona tuż do niej i uniosłem dziewczynę pod pachy na wysokość swojej twarzy. — Cóż ta to znowu będzie?! — pisnęła — A jak myślisz? — Czy ja to wiem? — mizdrzyła się. — Musi panicz weźmie mnie przed się i wycałuje... Oczy jej i usta prosiły o to. — Otóż omyliłaś się, na koniu niewygodnie całować. — A bo to raz było... i było wygodnie. — Nie, dziś chciałem ci się tylko przypatrzyć. Krasna z ciebie dziewka, nie ma co! Demon kręcił się młyńcem. Lodzia piszczała ze strachu. — Oj, paniczu serdeczny! Zletę na ziemię! Panicz mnie trzyma w powietrzu, kieby tego kociaka i tylko patrzy... — A ty byś chciała..? — Niby to panicz nie rozumie? — No, to masz! Wyciąłem jej całusa na różanym policzku, aż dziewczyna spłonęła ogniście. Postawiłem ją na ziemi. — I... i... i... abo to tak panicz dawniej całował? To na lic! Pan praktykant cięgiem mnie napastuje, by w usta pocałować, alem nie dawała, bo to dla panicza... a teraz panicz tylko tak? — Jak pan Ganiewicz potrafi lepiej, to używaj! Dziewczyna przestępowała z nogi na nogę rozmarzona i zasępiona jednocześnie, patrzyła mi w oczy pokornie. — Nikt tak na świecie nie potrafił jak panicz, kiedy jarem całował dawniej, a teraz panicz w oczach ma takiego coś... że się boję. „Ma pan w oczach moc upiorną” — zaszeptał mi nagle głos najdroższy. Uczułem iskry we krwi... i tęsknotę wzmożoną szalenie. Łagodnie, lecz stanowczo odprawiłem dziewczynę do żniwa. Odeszła ze łzami w oczach, migając czerwienią chusteczki spoza osłony kłosów, a ja wracałem wolno swoim śladem do drogi. Miała rację! Przed paru latu upatrzywszy sobie tę dziewkę wiejską w Wierzbkach, jeździłem tam, wyręczając rządcę, po ludzi do pielenia buraków. Gdy zaś sąsiad mój, młody Wilkoński, także tam zaglądał w tym samym niby celu i agitował do siebie, zdarzyło się parę razy, żem Lodzie porwał na konia i uwiózł do Uchań, a za nią poszła cała roześmiana gromada dziewuch i Wilkoński został na lodzie. Inny byłem wtedy... Wróciłem do domu zamyślony poważnie, tęsknie. Gdyby nie ten przeklęty medyk Orlicz, świat bym przetrząsnął i znalazł Terenię, nie siedziałbym tu tak biernie. Lecz ten drab paraliżuje mnie, właściwie nawet nie wiem dlaczego. Jestem pewny, że dostanie kosza... Po co mam mu w tym dopomagać? W domu zastałem Czymielskiego. Rozgadany zawsze krzykacz wymyśla teraz na rząd rosyjski i na obywateli, że tkwimy w obroży moskiewskiej. Zaaresztowali mu siostrzeńca za polityczne konspiracją więc Czymielski znowu wali góry przekleństw. — Wszyscy ziemianie to niedołęgi, baby, samoluby, sybaryci, snoby! Nie jesteście warci starej podeszwy, na której chodzili bohaterowie w powstaniach. Darmozjady! Póki niewoli nie zrzucimy z karku, nie nazwą nas inaczej jak pasożytami. Ten Bolek! Zbereźnik, bestia, samolub, błazen, snob, niedołęga! Posiedzi teraz w cytadeli, o ile w drodze łaski nie wyślą go do Tuły, zamiast do Irkucka czy innego Tobolska. — Wszak działał w duchu obalenia niewoli — przerwał ojciec. — Milczałbyś, Pawle! Twój ojciec bił Moskali w sześćdziesiątym trzecim roku, ale ty i twój syn już palcem nie kiwnęliście w tę stronę. — A ty, Anastazy? — spytał ojciec spokojnie. — Ja? Ja? Ja, zobaczycie, co zrobię! Jeszcze wy mnie nie znacie. Ja całą Moskwę, Kreml, Petersburg wysadzą w powietrze! Mam pomysł kapitalny! — Ciekawy jestem tego dzieła. Czymielski wpadł nagle w patos apostolski. — Nie będzie ani Tuły, ani Irkucka, bo nie będzie czapki Monomacha... Ja spać nie mogę tak, jak wy wszyscy śpicie. Ja im teraz wypisałem petycje różne dałem im swoje programy. — Jak wysadzić Kreml? — spytałem niewinnie. Czymielski spojrzał na mnie z wyższością. — Ty wolisz latać po świecie, zamiast sterować nawą Polski, ale ja muszę... muszę! — Trzeba by ich kiedy skonfrontować z Kołomyjskim spod Porzecza. Który którego przegada? Oddano mi dwa listy z pieczątką Kniażyna — zatem z Krąża. Ciekawym!